Modern computing platforms generate data in a multitude of different file formats. Data files may contain audio, visual (such as photos, drawings, and/or the like), textual, or other types of information. Data files may contain or describe personal information that users desire to keep private. Users may access their files and may frequently update the file contents or create different versions of a file. Encryption may be used to convert an ordinary file into a secure file that can only be read by those possessing a “key.”
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIGS. 2A, 2B, etc.